Ryoma's Job
by Conversese
Summary: Ryoma and Fuji WARNING: This contains very explicit material


All the girls gasped as Shusuke Fuji entered the fast food place. There were two cashiers working, but the only one that he was interested in was Ryoma Echizen.

As he walked up to the counter on the left the girls that were lined up quickly got out of the way.

As Fuji leaned down onto the counter he smirked.

" How are you holding up Echizen with all these pretty girls waiting in line for you?"

" Welcome to McDonalds. How may I take your order?"

Fuji smirked as he thought about his response.

"Can I have you to go please?"

Ryoma blushed to the tip of his ears. "I'm sorry sir, but we currently do not sell that item here, or anywhere for that matter. Is there anything else you would like?"

"I'd like for you to finish work and come back to my place so I can claim your virginity."

"You know as well as I do that I'm not a virgin and- we should not be having this conversation at my place of business. Get out of here!"

"Echizen! Did I just here you tell a customer to 'get out of here'?"

"B-b-but sir, it's not my fault. I was just-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. I'm sorry Echizen, but I'm going to have to let you go."

"Thanks a lot Fuji. You got me fired! You owe me."

Fuji smirked as he thought of a way to pay Echizen back.

"Why don't I pay you back right now?"

Fuji and Echizen were in Fuji's bedroom, and Fuji grabbed Ryoma and pinned him to the bed.

"I'm sorry for getting you fired, but I can pay you back now if you want to," Fuji said with a smile in his voice. He leaned his head forward and licked Ryoma's neck. Ryoma groaned and closed his eyes, feeling the sensation. He was so weak. He felt pathetic for giving in.

Fuji pulled him out of his thoughts by nipping his way down his neck. Ryoma moaned loudly at the sensation. He couldn't handle this. If Fuji kept going, then Ryoma would lose, and he didn't like where that road ended.

Fuji was continuing his trek downward, until he hit Ryoma's stomach. He lifted his shirt to lick at his stomach and dip his tongue into his navel. Ryoma was a mess at this point. He just kept licking and sucking his navel until Ryoma moaned. Loudly.

He chuckled. " Looks like I'm not the only one here enjoying it." Ryoma moaned again as Fuji resumed to the task at hand.

He moved downward to the V of Ryoma's legs. He stopped there and breathed heavily on his cock.

" Ryoma, you should see yourself. You're all wanton and lewd just for me. It gives me so much joy to see all the pleasure written all over you face. We haven't even started yet, and your already so hard. I bet you nipples are rock-solid right now."

He lifted up Ryoma's shirt and sucked his nipples. He rubbed his tongue over the left, then the right. He was so concentrated in his ministrations that he didn't even hear Ryoma begging him to stop until Ryoma started screaming.

" Please.. please, Fuji. Please..."

" Please what, Ryoma? If you don't explain, then I can't grant your wish properly. I don't know if you're asking me to stop, or to fuck you roughly all through the night. I know which one I want to do though, and since you're not being specific, I think that I'll choose."

" Please... stop Fuji. Not-ahh!"

Fuji had reached down Ryoma's boxers, and was gently stroking him. Ryoma's face screwed up in a mix of pleasure and pain. He chuckled as Ryoma started to pant. He loved Ryoma so much. Ever since he joined the tennis club. Fuji always loved his cocky attitude, or the way that he thought he was better than everyone. But now it was Fuji's turn to show him who was better.

" Please... Fuji... stop. I can't-ngh! I can't... do this. Please!" Ryoma screamed out the last part.

Fuji's reply was to stroke Ryoma faster. He wouldn't let Ryoma get out of this. Ryoma started to writhe under him.

"Fuji, I'm gonna c-come. Sto-OP! AHH!" Ryoma screamed out as he came hard in Fuji's hand.

Ryoma lack back against the bed as Fuji licked the come off his hand.

He crawled back up the bed and leaned down to whisper in his ear, " you said that you weren't a virgin, but you seem pretty tight here," While he was talking he snuck a finger into Ryoma's ass.

" Ah...Ahhhh." Ryoma tried to squirm away, but Fuji was having none of that. He grabbed his waist with his other hand and pinned him down.

" Fuji... please stop... I can't... I've never... done this before. Please-ahh, please stop."

" So you're a virgin?" He looked down at Ryoma as he looked away, embarrassed. He licked his ear while he said, " that makes me very happy Ryoma. You have no idea." He licked his ear while ruthlessly fingering Ryoma. He pulled his finger out and stuck them into Ryoma's mouth.

" Suck," he commanded and Ryoma hesitantly obeyed, sucking them into his mouth and running his tongue over them. Fuji reluctantly pulled them out and stuck two fingers into Ryoma, making him squirm even more.

While Fuji was fingering Ryoma, he was trailing his tongue from his ear down to his neck, biting and sucking, leaving hickeys. When he loosened Ryoma up, he added another finger, and another, until he was fisting him.

Fuji finally decided he was ready and pulled out his fingers. Ryoma whined pitifully. Fuji lined up his cock and said, " Ryoma, do you want me to?"

Ryoma whined again, but when Fuji did nothing he practically screamed, " Fuji, I want you! I need you to ram into me and fuck me until I can't breath!"

That was all the encouragement that Fuji needed. He pushed forward forcefully, and sheathed himself in Ryoma fully, waiting there for Ryoma to get used to it. When Ryoma started to squirm again Fuji moved forward, slowly gaining speed until he was ramming into Ryoma.

Ryoma bucked his hips, so Fuji reached down and held down his hips with one hand, and grabbed both his wrists in the other, holding them above his head. He slammed in Ryoma with abandon, feeling Ryoma's ass squeeze him tightly.

Ryoma was nearing his end and he could feel his orgasm coming. " I'm- gon- na- come-ah."

Fuji sped up and slammed into Ryoma harder, making him squeeze even tighter. He shifted inside Ryoma until he hit Ryoma's prostate head on.

Ryoma screamed out, " FUJI!" and came hard all over his stomach. Fuji thrusted a few more times and came, emptying his load into Ryoma's abused entrance.

Fuji collasped on top of Ryoma, breathing heavily.

" That... was... great," Ryoma said, out of breath. He fell asleep soon after and Fuji followed.

The next morning Ryoma woke up to Fuji staring at him. Ryoma blushed when he remembered what they had done last night. He covered his face with his hands and sunk down under the sheets.

Fuji reached for Ryoma and grabbed his hands away from his face. " How do you feel?" he asked Ryoma and he winced when he reached down to rub his lower back.

" Sore," Ryoma answered honestly, " but really good," he added as an after thought. Fuji smiled.

" Did you like what we did last night?" Ryoma blushed again, but nodded his head.

Fuji felt relieved. He was happy that Ryoma liked it.

" Would you like to do it again?" Ryoma blushed even harder, but nodded again.

Fuji leaned his forehead against Ryoma's and said, " I love you."

" I love you too." Fuji was shocked at that one, but he smiled and leaned forward and kissed Ryoma. It was the first time they kissed and he pushed his tongue past Ryoma's lips and licked his. It was a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart there was saliva running down the sides of both of there faces.

Fuji got out of bed and helped Ryoma clean up and get dressed.

" Would you like to go get some breakfast?" Ryoma shyly nodded and they walked down the stairs holding hands.


End file.
